


"I Choose You"

by Allabouttherrelationship



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: #brettsey, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allabouttherrelationship/pseuds/Allabouttherrelationship
Summary: Sylvie Brett deserves to be a first choice.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Greg Grainger, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	"I Choose You"

Sylvie had arrived before shift had started with the other officers for a meeting with Chief Boden. They occurred quarterly to discuss changing procedures, policy, staffing etc. and she was happy to be included as the house PIC. 

In addition to her presence, Serveride and Casey attended, and typically Hermann. However, Hermann had taken a few weeks of furlough due to his father contracting COVID. Coincidently acting in Hermann’s place was Lt Greg Grainger on loan from Firehouse 40. The coincidence was that Sylvie had now been on a quite a few pleasant dates with Greg over the past couple weeks. Greg was undeniably sweet, had a wicked silly streak and an abundance of honesty and forthrightness. He stated exactly what he wanted and expressed clearly how he felt. And most important in that he had made it clear, without question, that he wanted to date her. He was choosing her. 

So, she spent time with him, praying with her entire being that her best friend was right and getting back out there with a guy like Greg would help her move on from the misstep with Matt. 

Misstep is the word she tried desperately to apply to what occurred with Matt. It was likely a minimization, because she still could fathom how a couple minutes of making out on her couch managed to have such a profound impact on her life. Yet it had felt spun up like a tornado over the past weeks, winds thrashing out of place what she had believed was grounded and unmovable. 

In actuality, they didn’t really dated, he wasn’t an ex boyfriend, but he was an ex-something, an ex-maybe or an ex-almost that she was having extreme difficulty moving on from. That had worried to her core, to think about how even weeks later she still wanted him to want her, to choose her, to fight for her even after it was clear that he still loved Gabby. She was terrified that regardless of the passage of time, she might always have a weak spot for him. And even in the face of someone new, someone great like Greg, she might not be able to fall for him simply because he wasn’t Matt Casey. But Matt Casey had made his choice, she would continue to work at moving past it. 

After the meeting she made her way to the ambo, planning to get a jump on inventory as the other members of the shift trickled in. She gave a little wave to Gallo and Ritter as they passed her on the app floor as she got to the driver door of the rig.

When she snagged open the door, she saw them and gasped as her breath snagged in her chest. A dozen of the purest white stemmed roses she has ever seen lay facing her on the driver’s seat. Their petals glistened like stars, and as she reaches out to feather one, she registers the texture of velvet at her finger-tips. They smelled heavenly, their potency having drowned out the antiseptic and latex aroma typically present on the rig. The fragrance remainders her immediately of her grandmother’s flower bed as a child, and fond memories attached.

The smile that she formulated on her face as she stares at the bunch feels cheek busting. She closes the door swiftly, leaving her beautiful gift on the seat and trots towards the doors to the common areas. She finds Greg pouring himself some fresh coffee, snags him by the jacket and tugs him into the laundry room. 

When she turns to face him, she loops her arms around his neck and places a firm but brief kiss on his lips. It’s a lot more than they have previously done. Greg had been following her lead in terms of affection, some hand holding, tight hugs and a few kisses to the cheeks, nothing as pointed as this. 

When she pulls back, he grins widely and questions “What the hell did I do to deserve that, and how do I get another one?” 

“They are beautiful” she explains. “I wanted to thank you”

“What?” 

“For the flowers, you left for me in the Ambo” she reminds him gently.

He frowns, “I didn’t leave you flowers Sylvie. I mean… I really now wish I had. In fact, if you give me 30 minutes, I’ll go out a buy you a whole dammed bush…” 

“You didn’t…” she says trying to hide her disappointment and confusion.

She must do a poor job because Greg says “No, I’m Sorry.”

“No, its fine…” she says trying to make sense of the situation. “Maybe they are for Mackey…”

“Yeah maybe” Greg responds.

“I’m going to go find her…” she says as she steps away.

She heads directly to the locker room, Mackey is no where in sight, but there are still a few minutes before the shift start. She sees Gallo and Ritter chatting on the benches.

“Hey Gallo…” she asks, “did you by chance leave flowers for Mackey in the Ambo?”

Now Gallo looks confused, “No, was I supposed too?” 

“No…” Sylvie responds, as she slowly walks away, with no further clarity. 

She barely hears Gallo yell after her “Did she tell you that she wanted that? I could do that…”

She heads back to the rig now absolutely dumbfounded. She pulls at the door handle wondering if she imagined the precious gift, but the beauties have remained in their place, shinning like previously. This time she picks up the bouquet for further inspection and small white envelope flitters down to her feet. She deposits the flowers again on the seat to retrieve the card. There is no addressee on its blanked front. 

She opens the tucked fold and pulls out the tiny square of paper. 

The strong firm printed script is immediately recognizable to her before she even begins to read. The message is brief, simple and utterly perfect.

Sylvie,

I choose you. And I’ll choose you over and over again. You are all I want, and I plan on doing whatever I need to to have you believe it.

Matt.


End file.
